Spike vs Billy Hatcher
Spike vs Billy Hatcher is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Ape Escape vs Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg! Two child combatants and superstars of Sony & Sega clash! Who will win! Interlude Wiz: These are the two child mascots of Sony and Sega now duking it out to see who will become victorious. Boomstick: Spike, arch enemy of Specter. Wiz: And Billy Hatcher, arch enemy of Dark Raven. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Spike Wiz: Specter Boomstick: Spectre? Wiz: Wrong one. Anyway Specter was once a monkey performer. But, once he received Super Intelligence he started a riot. Only one kid could stop it, Spike. Boomstick: Wait, so a 10 year old goes out to save the world? What is this Ash? Wiz: Well, arguably Ash is better than Spike but that’s another story. Spike wields the Monkey Net which is perfect for capturing Monkeys. Boomstick: But in combat Spike wields the Stun Club. Which can stun foes. Wiz: He also has the Magic Punch which can bash through walls. And he has a Slingback Shooter which is basically a slingshot. Though it can fire of explosive pellets and guided pellets Boomstick: ..huh.. Wiz: But if that isn’t enough he can bring in a golden version of the Stun Club which sends out brutal shockwaves. Boomstick: And the beautiful Satellite Laser.. Wiz: The Satellite Laser sends a beam into space causing a satellite to obliterate everything in sight. Boomstick: Awesome. With this Spike has captured Specter and defeated the Pipotrons. Wiz: He may not look like much, but he is capable of holding his own Spike: I’m going for it! Billy Hatcher Wiz: The Morning Land. Was once a peaceful place, but then Dark Raven came along and snatch the inhabitants. That is until the slightly mischievous Billy Hatcher came along. Boomstick: Billy Hatcher uses eggs as weapons..because for some reason the chickens he’s trying to save he’s using their unborn babies as weapons..seriously Wiz: Well, he never actually forcefully hatches them. But he uses them to run over enemies. He can use Egg rolling, Egg shooting and Egg bouncing. Boomstick: He can Gravity Dive and tame elemental animals...that’s it. Wiz: Yeah, and purifying dark energy balls isn’t gonna help him much in the fight Boomstick: But with this, he was able to defeat the Dark Raven and restore peace to the land. Wiz: All thanks to his courage Billy Hatcher: Coodle doodle doo! Pre-Death Battle Boomstick: You might be wondering why those analysis’ were so short. Wiz: Well, similar to a previous Death Battle we had. There wasn’t much info on either of these characters. As such..there wasn’t much to go off of. Boomstick: But, anyways it’s time for a Death Battle! Fight Spike was walking through the Morning Land chasing a monkey until Billy Hatcher got in front of him Spike: Hey! Those monkeys are trying to take over the planet! Billy Hatcher: Oh c’mon! Look at him, he’s only having fun! Spike: Hmph. I bet you’re working for Specter. I’ll take care of it. Billy Hatcher: I wasn’t asking for this. But give it your best shot. Spike got out his Monkey Net FIGHT! Spike: This’ll hold you! Spike swung it downward but Billy used Gravity Dive to avoid it and kicked Spike in the face Spike: Argh! Billy Hatcher: You shouldn’t be so rude to those monkeys! Spike: I’m trying to save the world! Spike got out his Stun Club and slashed at Billy. Billy was stunned as Spike got out his Slingback Shooter. Spike charged up a pellet but noticed Billy was gone Billy Hatcher: I’ll show you the power of courage! Billy Hatcher was in the air and bounced an egg at Spike but Spike fired an explosive pellet and destroyed the egg Spike: You little. Spike fired an explosive pellet at Billy but Billy evades and dropped to the ground. Billy Hatcher: Coodle Doodle doo! Billy Hatcher got out a giant egg and began Egg Rolling and ran over Spike Spike: Grr..I’ll stop you! Spike got out the Magic Punch and blasted it at the giant egg destroying it Billy Hatcher: Why are you destroying the eggs! They never did anything wrong! Spike: You have. Spike’s Stun Club turned Golden and slashed at Billy Spike: I’ll show you power! Billy Hatcher got paralyzed as Spike took a step back Spike: It’s time to bring in the big gun! The satellite laser emerged and fired a laser up into space as a satellite reflected it and came raining down at Billy. The laser disintegrated him Spike: Gotcha! K.O! Spike gets his Monkey Net and captures the Monkey he was trying to capture earlier Results Boomstick: That was short. Wiz: Yeah, Spike had practically every advantage possible on this one. His gadgets had more destructive force behind it. Boomstick: Not to mention the Satellite Laser was perfectly capable of killing Billy. Wiz: Once Spike was able to paralyze him, Billy was as good as dead Boomstick: I guess Billy got scrambled! Wiz: ..we need better puns. The winner is Spike. Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.. ???: Target, detected. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015